The present invention relates to a content reproduction apparatus, a content reproduction method, and a computer-readable recording medium having a content reproduction program recorded thereon that acquire and reproduce contents distributed in a streaming system.
Conventionally, as this kind of technology, there has been known one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-201477, for example. This Patent Literature describes the technology to receive music piece data of a predetermined content distributed in a streaming system, and to also previously receive and store partial data in music piece data of a content other than the music piece data of the predetermined content.
The music piece data whose partial data is previously received has a reproduction order prior to or later than that of currently receiving music piece data. Partial data is the data for a certain time in a previously set section of music piece data. For example, partial data includes six-second data from a head of each section obtained by dividing music piece data at twenty-second intervals from a head of the music piece data.
In a conventional technology, an amount of partial data acquired in advance with respect to each music piece data to be received is set to be equal to an amount of other partial data acquired in advance over all music piece data to be received. Therefore, user convenience has not been always good.